


Desdichado, feliz

by purple_muse_queen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Wound Tending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_muse_queen/pseuds/purple_muse_queen
Summary: Rey lleva a un Ben Solo moribundo a un lugar seguro en Coruscant. Allí comienzan a recomponerse el uno al otro.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Desdichado, feliz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wretched, Joyful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506315) by [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite). 



El cabello de Ben está sucio. Ambos están sucios, más de lo que Rey recuerda haber estado en mucho tiempo y más de lo que él posiblemente haya estado en toda su vida, empapado de sudor y manchado con tierra, con una capa fina de polvo que hace que su cabello parezca más gris que negro. Salieron de Exegol en el TIE porque tiene dos asientos y la idea de estar separados les resultó inimaginable, tanto que Rey casi se ríe al pensarlo. Y porque, aun si ellos hubieran querido tomar ambas, Ben no estaba en condiciones de pilotear ninguna de las naves.  
Ella no puede llevarlo todavía con la Resistencia. Esa es una situación que requiere delicadeza así como una buena dosis de diplomacia, tarea que ninguno es capaz de realizar por el momento. Y para la que seguramente Poe no está de humor tampoco. Ben le contó acerca de un apartamento que su madre mantenía en Coruscant y Rey fija el rumbo. Ahora él está desplomado en el sofá del pequeño apartamento, demasiado cansado para moverse. Ella tiene miedo de que realmente no tenga energía suficiente para mantenerse vivo, pero cuando le ofrece transferirle de vuelta algo de su fuerza vital, él se niega, diciendo que solamente necesita descansar.  
—Cámbiate esa ropa al menos— dice ella y se sonroja de inmediato.  
Ben abre un ojo.  
—¿Y ponerme qué?  
—Dijiste que tu madre mantenía esto como un refugio así que debe haber algo aquí ¿verdad?  
—Quizás. Nunca estuve aquí antes.  
El vestidor en el dormitorio está vacío pero hay unas camisas negras sencillas y pantalones en los cajones de la cómoda. Todas son de un solo talle, uno más bien grande, como si hubieran estado preparadas para una persona en particular.  
—Encontré algunas prendas—grita ella desde la habitación. Cuando él no responde, se apresura a volver al living.  
—¿Ben? Sé que no me dejarás sanarte pero necesito al menos limpiar y vendar tus heridas.  
—No tiene sentido si todavía estás sucia— dice él. —¿Quién sabe qué sucederá si derramas un poco de puré de Palpatine en mis heridas? Ve a ducharte. Estaré bien.  
Rey no está tan segura de ello pero él es muy obstinado y ella todavía no descubrió cómo hacer eso que él hace que deja a la gente inconsciente con la Fuerza, así que cede y le dice que grite si la necesita.  
La ducha es una buena idea, admite ella a regañadientes mientras se mete bajo el agua, mirando cómo la suciedad se desprende de su cuerpo y se va por el desagüe. Pasa un buen rato inhalando el perfume de agujas de pino del champú y trata de no revivir los sucesos del último día mientras deja que el dolor físico de sus músculos y heridas sea abatido por el golpeteo del agua. Sabe que debería llorar pero no puede permitírselo aún.  
Se distrae manteniéndose en sintonía con la presencia de Ben en la Fuerza, un pulso tenue pero constante que se vuelve más fuerte con cada minuto que pasa.  
La habitación está llena de vapor cuando sale de la ducha, su cuerpo se ve como una mancha informe color piel en el espejo mientras se seca y se viste con ropa limpia. Las prendas le quedan grandes pero no al punto de verse ridículas y tampoco le importaría si ese fuera el caso, estar limpia se siente tan bien. Regresa al living y se arrodilla al lado de Ben.  
—¿Ben?— susurra. —¿Crees que puedas estar parado en la ducha?  
Él niega con la cabeza.  
—¿Puedes meterte en la bañera?  
—Probablemente no pueda salir después.  
—Necesitamos al menos limpiar tus heridas. Y yo puedo lavar tu cabello.  
Él asiente y ella lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Su tobillo está lastimado pero no quebrado. Si ella tiene que esperar hasta que él se duerma, lo curará sin que importen sus protestas. Él se sienta en la cama mientras ella va por el kit de primeros auxilios y un bowl de agua caliente de la kitchenette. Trata de mantener una distancia profesional cuando lo ayuda a sacarse la camisa, como si ella fuera una médica, pero aun así su pulso se acelera al verlo. Sus cicatrices desaparecieron cuando ella lo salvó en Kef Bir y su piel es perfecta salvo por los nuevos cortes en su brazo y los raspones en las costillas y la espalda. Él hace una mueca de dolor mientras Rey lo examina.  
Comienza a curar el corte más largo, en su hombro derecho, limpiándolo con cuidado y sacando pedacitos de piedrecillas. Se inclina sobre Ben, respirando cerca de su oído mientras trabaja. La mano de Ben se aferra a su cadera y la presiona levemente cuando el dolor es más fuerte. Rey aplica un gran apósito de bacta y se arrodilla para ocuparse de una gran abrasión en el costado izquierdo del abdomen de Ben. Sus músculos se contraen cuando al sentir la presión de la tela húmeda en su piel y se sobresalta cuando Rey sopla sobre la herida después de aplicar alcohol.  
Coloca otro apósito de bacta (luego de tomarse un tiempo para aplanar sus bordes) y sigue con otros cortes y raspones menores para luego limpiar la piel de Ben. Completar la tarea le lleva tres cambios de agua.  
Mientras está ocupada curando el corte en su mejilla, nota su atención en ella. Ben la mira como si no pudiera creer que ella esté ahí, como si no pudiera creer que él esté ahí.  
—Necesito encargarme de tu tobillo y cualquier otra herida que tengas en tus piernas.  
—Tendrás que cortar mi pantalón para sacarlo— dice él.  
—¿Qué?  
—Mi tobillo está demasiado hinchado para que salga sin que me lastime más.  
Ella respira profundo. Todo está bien. De todas modos no había forma de salir de esta situación sin verlo parcial o totalmente desnudo. Hay unas tijeras sin filo en el kit, diseñadas para cortar la ropa sin lastimar al paciente. Ella comienza a cortar por el borde y él hace una mueca de dolor.  
—¿Te lastimé?  
—Sí. Pero es inevitable.  
Ella continua cortando, conteniendo la respiración hasta que está bastante más arriba de su tobillo, teniendo cuidado de no cortar también su ropa interior. Que él tenga ropa interior puesta es algo que ella definitivamente agradece, aunque no es lo que esperaba sentir la primera vez que le sacara el pantalón. Pero no hay nada en este día que esté sucediendo de la manera en que ella imaginó su primera noche juntos. Por suerte, su tobillo es la única herida seria en sus piernas y ella la limpia y venda sin problemas, pero el rostro de Ben palidece mientras le coloca la venda así que debe recostarse.  
Las alacenas de la cocina están vacías salvo por unas bebidas nutritivas de larga duración. Rey agarra una de cada gusto para Ben y una de sabor té azul para ella.  
—Ey— le dice mientras entra a la habitación. —¿Quieres té azul, mora bella o miel?  
—Miel —le responde él.  
Ben se sienta, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama. Sus manos tiemblan tanto que Rey debe colocar el sorbete en el sobre por él. Ella acomoda la almohada debajo de su tobillo y se sienta en el otro lado de la cama. Ben bebe lentamente pero ella puede ver cómo le regresa el color a su rostro.  
—¿Quieres otro? —le pregunta cuando Ben termina. Él niega con la cabeza y Rey recuerda cuán sucio está su cabello y cómo ella se sintió mejor al lavar el suyo.  
—Lavemos tu cabello. De todos modos, necesito revisar si no tienes heridas en la cabeza.  
Entran cojeando al baño y Ben se sienta en una almohada enfrente a la bañera con otra colocada detrás de su espalda. Rey cubre el borde de la bañera con una toalla doblada y lo hace recostarse. Luego levanta su pie con dos almohadas apiladas. Ella se sienta en el borde de la bañera.  
—Avísame si te duele algo— dice mientras comienza a mover suavemente sus dedos a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo y a través del cabello de Ben. No hay cortes y solo algunos chichones pequeños. Tuvo mucha suerte. Ella no puede imaginar lo que podría haber pasado cuando él fue arrojado en ese abismo.  
—Estoy bien— susurra él con los ojos cerrados. —Estaré bien.  
Ella asiente con la cabeza aun cuando él no puede verla y parpadea para dejar caer sus lágrimas. Él está aquí. Ella está aquí. Están a salvo.  
Rey abre el agua y cuando alcanza la temperatura adecuada, cambia a la ducha de mano.  
—Dime si está demasiado fría o caliente.  
Parece que el agua está en la temperatura justa porque él suspira cuando ella comienza a mojar y mover sus manos a través de su cabello otra vez. De todas maneras, ella pregunta si está bien. Él asiente.  
Ella destapa el champú y cuando él huele el perfume, cierra con más fuerza sus ojos. Rey recibe de golpe un recuerdo, un recuerdo que le pertenece a Ben: lo ve caminar a través de un apartamento grande y soleado, con su cabello todavía húmedo después del baño y una droide niñera corriendo tras él. Cuando ella baja la mirada, algunas lágrimas han escapado de los ojos de Ben. Ella seca esas lágrimas con su pulgar y lo besa en el puente de su nariz.  
—Estamos bien— susurra.  
Él se relaja de nuevo mientras ella desparrama el champú en su cabello, aunque mantiene agarrada la pierna del pantalón de Rey, frotando la tela entre sus dedos. Ella tararea una canción de cuna que una chatarrera Rodian solía cantarles a sus hijos mientras masajea su cuero cabelludo.  
—Hace años que no escucho esa canción— dice él.  
— ¿La conoces?  
Abre de nuevo la ducha de mano y comienza a enjuagar el cabello de Ben.  
—Era una de las canciones que estaba en un disco que mi madre reproducía todas las noches, con canciones de cuna de treinta culturas diferentes.  
Ante la mención de Leia, ambos se quedan callados y él agarra la pierna del pantalón de Rey con más fuerza. Ella le besa la frente y él aprieta su pantorrilla.  
—¿Debo usar el acondicionador?— pregunta ella.  
—Si lo haces, será más fácil de peinar.  
Rey comienza a aplicar la crema nutritiva en el cabello de Ben y mientras lo hace, se le ocurre que la vida que llevó no solo la privó de recibir el cuidado de alguien más sino también de la pequeña felicidad de ofrecer su cuidado a otro.  
No entiende por qué están conectados como ellos lo están y que estuvieran separados por tanto tiempo, cuando hubieran podido haberse consolado y ayudado mutuamente. Con las manos llenas de acondicionador, no puede limpiar sus lágrimas antes de que caigan en el rostro de Ben. Él abre sus ojos.  
—Ey—dice y trata de sentarse.  
Rey niega con la cabeza y lo empuja suavemente hacia abajo de nuevo.  
—Estoy bien. Estaba... abrumada por lo injusto que es todo esto.  
—¿Que nos hayamos encontrado recién ahora?  
Ella no sabe si lo leyó en su mente o simplemente la conoce bien. De algún modo, da igual. Ella asiente.  
—Sin embargo, nos encontramos. Solo lamento haber desperdiciado todo un año después de que nos hayamos encontrado.  
—No hubiera funcionado entonces, no a largo plazo—ella comienza a peinar su cabello con los dedos, deshaciendo con facilidad los nudos. Luego lo cubre con una toalla cuando Ben comienza a temblar y entibia el agua mientras continúa con el enjuague.  
—No creo que pueda ponerme de pie todavía— dice él cuando ella termina, así que Rey sube la calefacción y con mucho cuidado, se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus muslos para secarle el cabello. Ben coloca sus manos en los muslos de Rey y ese contacto es difícil de ignorar para ella. Sus palmas son pesadas y tibias. Ella debería estar demasiado cansada para pensar en cosas como lo bien que se sentirían esas mismas manos en su cuerpo. Y él está tan cansado que la invade la culpa por tener esos pensamientos. Rey se sonroja y él la mira, luego mueve sus manos a su cintura.  
—Ben— dice ella y deja caer la toalla. Su cabello está húmedo y desarreglado, con un mechón tapando su ojo derecho. Ella lo acomoda y continúa acariciando su oreja. —¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? Él abre grande los ojos y asiente.  
Es como sucedió la primera vez, al menos al comienzo: sus bocas juntas, apenas abiertas, los brazos de él ceñidos rodeándola. Pero hay algo que cambia y él coloca su mano en el cuello de Rey, sosteniendo su rostro y ella abre su boca a las insinuaciones de su lengua. Tímidamente, ella se mueve hacia atrás y succiona el labio inferior de Ben, probando con sus dientes cuán esponjoso es. Esto enciende algo en él y la acerca más, colocando ambas manos en su cuello y rostro. Por otro lado, las manos de Rey recorren su pecho mientras él la besa apasionadamente. Cuando Ben interrumpe el beso, la palidez ha regresado a su rostro y respira con dificultad pero, por lo que dice su mirada, si muriera en ese momento valdría la pena haber corrido ese riesgo.  
—Te ayudaré a levantarte— susurra ella. Tiene que usar la Fuerza para lograrlo pero entre los dos se apañan. Lo lleva de nuevo hacia a la cama. Cuando se da vuelta para irse a dormir al sofá, él la toma de la mano.  
—Quédate.  
Ella está a punto de decirle que es una mala idea pero ¿de verdad lo es? ¿Qué les impide estar juntos ahora, de la manera en que quieran, de la forma en que puedan?  
Así que ella se permite acomodarse en la cama al lado de Ben, con cuidado de no tocar su pie elevado, y coloca su cabeza en el pliegue de su brazo, cruzando el suyo sobre su cintura, familiarizándose con la sensación de yacer al lado de alguien de esta manera, con el calor de su cuerpo permeando el suyo, su peso sólido, su aroma, una mezcla de sudor y bacta, sangre y pino. La existencia de Ben. El modo en que todo parece acomodarse en su sitio para que ella finalmente encaje.  
Por primera vez en su vida, Rey se siente verdaderamente a salvo.  
Al comienzo, él también está tenso. Es probable que él tampoco no haya experimentado estas sensaciones antes. O al menos no en mucho tiempo, o con alguien que no hayan sido sus padres. Su respiración se estabiliza de manera gradual y su ritmo cardíaco desciende a medida que sus músculos comienzan a relajarse. Ella se funde en esa sensación.  
—Quiero dormir por diez años— dice ella.— Pero cuando cierro mis ojos todo lo que veo es a él, a lo que le hice. Creo que hice exactamente lo que él quería que hiciera.  
—Él quería que fueras al Lado Oscuro y no lo hiciste.  
—Podría haberlo hecho.  
—Cualquiera podría.  
— ¿Crees eso? Ella contiene la respiración mientras espera su respuesta.  
—Solía pensar que para algunos era algo inevitable e imposible para otros pero ahora ya no lo sé.  
Ella esconde su rostro en su costado por un momento antes de levantar su cabeza y mirarlo. —Si hubieras muerto allí, hubiera abandonado la Luz para siempre.  
Ben, que había estado acariciando su cabello durante todo este tiempo, se detiene. —No digas eso— susurra.  
—Es la verdad. Cuando te desmayaste, cuando pensé que habías muerto, lo único que podía ver delante de mí era un agujero negro de rabia y oscuridad. Podía sentir que esperaba por mí y todo lo que tenía que hacer era estirar mi mano. Y lo hubiera hecho, si de esa manera hubiera dejado de sentir.  
—Sin embargo, no fue así— dice él con una sonrisa.  
—No creo que jamás pueda olvidar que eso hubiera podido ocurrir.  
—Entonces supongo que eso significa que solo tendré que vivir por siempre.  
—Si apenas se te ocurre morir antes de que tengas ochenta años, iré a dondequiera que estés y te arrastraré de vuelta a la vida.  
—¿Me lo prometes?  
Rey cierra los ojos y en vez de ver su pasado, ve el futuro. El futuro inmediato es borroso pero el camino que se extiende hacia delante es largo y radiante como una franja de estrellas brillantes en un cielo estival. Aun más importante: ella no está sola.  
—Sí.


End file.
